User talk:Darkman 4
Hi, welcome to Duke Nukem Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maruno (Talk) 03:44, April 19, 2009 Lameduke Sprites hey bud, if you still have those lameduke sprites I would indeed love to have them. It would save me the time of doing it myself. You can e-mail them to me at: Give me a holler when you send them so I can remove my e-mail from this message. Admin You can find the list of admins by going here: . However, it looks like all the administrators are pretty much inactive. Ausir(talk) 00:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to say good work with all the pages you've created recently :) It's great that the information about the soon to be released Duke Nukem Forever is shaping up nicely; just what the wikia needs :D Battlelord90 13:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Contact Info Hello, I'm Nacho, admin and owner of this here wiki. I noticed your thread over at 3D Realms which I replied to and am interested in getting back on board with this here wiki. Anyways, if you are serious about resurrecting this thing - which you seem to be - I created a steam community for this thing a while back in hopes of interested parties using the chat room there as a place to pool our resources together, sadly, no one was really interested in this project at the time. Anyways, you can find the group here (provided you are a steam user): http://steamcommunity.com/groups/DukeWiki I used to idle there at all times I'm at my computer in case people joined in and had questions and I will start doing that again so feel free to pop on and we can work on giving this thing a facelift. ~ Nacho 20:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Plop on chat If you ever have free time plop on steam chat. I've completed the buttons for the portals and I'll uploed 'em tomorrow. I was just wondering if you happen to have gotten a response regarding to those portals though, if not, shoot me a reply and I'll do some research on them myselves to attempt to get them up this week. ~ 01:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) (NACHO) Portals: Check! Got it. Preparing to upload images. I noticed that the portals are trying to link to Modern Warfare vids, obviously remains from the port of the Portal code from the Call of Duty... no biggie. I reached out for some help today hoping that I can get some more handy help on board before Friday. ~ Nacho 13:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) German Duke Nukem wiki Hello, I am User:Elecbullet, the newest Admincrat of the Wolfenstein Wiki. Remember that place? I'd like to bring your attention to the following Duke Nukem wikis. * * Only the Spanish wiki is linked. I would be very happy to link the German one too, with your permission. This would place a link to the German wiki on the Main Page of the wiki, outside of the content area. See for Wikia's guide, or see w:c:wolfenstein for an example with seven links. And by the way, you are always welcome to return to the Wolfenstein wiki. Or the Duke Nukem wiki. Thank you! Elecbullet (talk) 15:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi bro It's me Duke Nukem IV guy. I am making game called by same name Duke Nukem IV, it's on Duke Nukem 3D engine. The storyline is bit complicated because in this mod Duke are not fighting only aliens but also U.S. Marines. I wanted good sequel for DN3D so that's why i inserted human enemies in story. I am did 8 levels for now of planned 10. 6-level alpha is released few days ago. Anywya thank you for support friend .;) Duke Nukem IV (talk) 17:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) My name While I am Kittynator on Wikia, I'm actually The Dukenator elsewhere. That name was made long before Dukeinator came into play. I asked Gearbox about Dukeinator and Dukenator, they said its a crazy coincidence. I don't think it is, but no matter. The Kittynator (talk) 20:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion Hey, I saw your name on his welcome page, but anyhow, 24.90.57.217 aka A Wikia Contributer changed the M1911 page to display the word penis... I just wanted to let you know. Gamerlover 286 (talk) 02:47, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Gamerlover 286 Hi, I'm Luca91. Thanks for the welcome message :) If you want I can translate some part of the dn wiki in italian language. Just let me know, thanks. Luca91 (talk) 19:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC)